Unexpected
by ClandestineZero
Summary: What happens when Nemu starts to show her human feelings towards her Captain? This fanfic will be updated quickly and there should be a lot more to come. Nemu x Mayuri BTW people... she is called his daughter cause he crated her. Rated M for LEMONADE soon


Of course Bleach Characters are © to Tite Kubo

I'm trying to not make them OC as possible.  
Please read the bottom and tell me how I can improve to make this more realistic to the character.  
Thanks!

* * *

"Nemu, Come here now!" Mayuri ordered and pointed at a corpse. Nemu came in quietly and looked at his chin, since she dared not stare into his harsh eyes. "Y-yes Mayuri-sama?" Her voice was so quiet it was a miracle he could hear her. "Rid me of this filth, I have much work today and this... 'thing' will only be of nuisance." "Yes, Captain Kurostuchi" She whispered and with her incredible strength she lifted the body as if it were a stuffed animal and hauled it off.

Mayuri quickly made his way back to his desk and leaned over, since sitting down was just a waste of movement. His hands worked the keyboard and formulas popped up on the screen. "What is the condition on Subject 327?" While he spoke nobody made a sound. "Captain, the Subject is in critical condition we are trying to stabilize him!" Hiyosu stated quickly. Mayuri growled and balled up his hands then slammed his fists on the table. "We are not going to lose this one; this experiment is GOING to work. I do not care what the hell you all have to do, just do it!" He hissed and stormed out the room to the chamber which held the experiment subject and he looked through the glass and watched the man huddled in the corner holding his head crying. A small smirk appeared upon his bony face and he turned a knob on the wall quickly and it released some smoke inside the room where the man was.

The man looked out the window and saw Mayuri and jumped up, then ran to the window banging on it. "Noooo! Please stop this... it burns... ahhhh it burns... (The man grabbed his own face and started to cut it with his fingernails." He then started to scream running in circles. Mayuri tilted his head to the side and studied the man's movements. Nemu walked up behind him holding a platter with needles and an assortment of tools. "Mayuri-sama" She said quietly. He held up his right hand and hushed her; his back was still to her. "Shut up. I cannot hear his mumbling" He growled at her. She gave a weak nod and looked at the man who was on his knees now mumbling gibberish.

"Quick administer the antidote." Mayuri said. Nemu opened the door and held out a needle with green fluid in it then lifted the man's head. His eyes were black and his mouth and nose bleeding. "What is his condition?" He ordered. "Subject is showing signs of second stage infection, Sir." She said. "Alright, hurry up and give him that. Then come to my quarters." With a swift movement he turned around and walked off, his haori swinging behind him proudly showing the Twelfth Division symbol.

Nemu stuck the man with the needle in the middle of his forehead and he passed out. She turned to Mayuri walking away and gave an odd expression. Silently she walked through the lab, placing everything back where it needed to be. Her eyes gave some documents a "once over" then she walked towards Mayuri's Quarters. Before she even had time to stand in front of the door, Mayuri spoke "Get in here!" His voice was sadistic in a way, very demanding as well. "Yes, Mayuri-sama" she answered, always answering in a soft voice, no matter what he did to her. He was her master, she was supposed to follow his orders, and she was made because of him.

Mayuri gave her a glance and then placed some papers on the table. "What was the stability of the subject?" His voice calmed and he stared into her eyes. "Sir, the subject's heart rate was 195 and lowering. His blood pressure seemed to be in the margin for Hypertension. But, it seems like the antidote worked... "Of course it did, I made it." He hissed and then his rested his hands on the table and gave a look of boredom. "Of course, Mayuri-sama, I am sorry" She bowed her head and set the papers down, accidentally brushing his hand with hers.

The shock of doing so made her whole body numb at first and she gulped a little, but a part of her was happy that she was making physical contact with him, even if for a second. His eyes turned to her and her new expression and a confused look was placed on his face. His eyes darted to his hand which he felt something and figured it was probably her doing. "What is it?" He stated. "Sir?" She looked at him trying to fix her composure. "What is it, that expression you were making?" He stood up and moved over to his bookshelf and shuffled through them. "I... uh... (She was so embarrassed. Exactly what was on her face that made him question her? A small sigh was given. "I asked you a question, Slave."

"Mayuri-sama, I honestly do not know what expression I was making. I apologize...". "Well what were you thinking about just then?" His voice becoming more impatient. Her eyes shifted from her hands folded on her lap to her knees and she gulped again. Why could she not say what she was thinking? There was an invisible thing stopping her. "Nemu, your fatuity is wearing thin." She was quiet and he sighed. "Fine, you want it the hard way?" He roared around and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to a table with some medication on it. "No, Mayuri-sama!" She pleaded him to stop, but she didn't dare try to move from his grasp. "I am very sorry, can you forgive my idiocy?" She asked, but he grabbed a bottle and a small needle out of it and stuck one inside her arm. His grasp loosened and then fully let go. "Now, what is it that you were thinking?"

Nemu's head hung and she wished that he hadn't given her that medicine because there was no turning back now. "Sir, I was thinking about how much I wanted you to touch me. I want you to see me as something you can lean on..." She choked; she was trying so hard not to say those words. Mayuri's face tilted again and he gave an odd expression of very confused, and a mix between astonishment and anger. "Having thoughts of me touching you?" A small smirk appeared on his lips and he grabbed her arm again making her gasp out in pain. He threw her against the wall and with her hands lifted above her head, almost instantly he was pinning her against the wall with his hands on her wrists and he leaned into her. "You want me to touch you?" He said in a low voice. Nemu groaned as she was thrown against the wall, luckily for her it was not that hard to her, and her eyes watered as he asked that question because she could not stop the right answer from coming out. "Y...y...yes Sir." her hushed voice cracked.

Mayuri gleamed into eyes and studied them. Why was she saying this? Since when has she adopted this new found human emotion? "Touch you how, Nemu?" His voice lowered dangerously, but his grip kept tighter on her wrists and he kept his cold stare. Nemu's body wiggled and she gave out a small whine. She was feeling so odd... this whole thing was so odd and wrong, why was she doing this? Showing him this? "T-t-t-touch me everywhere, Mayuri-sama" She whispered, the medication didn't help keep this feeling locked in her mind. Mayuri smirked wider now and let go of her, before slapping her across the face. "How do you like that for touching? Your insolence is becoming very bothersome. Now get out and go fetch me my afternoon things." He whirled around and walked to his desk shuffling through his paperwork trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Nemu quickly walked out of the room, relieved that a slap was all she got. Although she didn't mind the physical abuse... after all he was her Captain and creator. What she needed to do was get these thoughts out of her head. That look he had was a curious one and once his curiosity was piqued there was no stopping him until he got to the bottom of it. A small sigh escaped and someone walked pass her looking at her, then bowing. She returned with a nod to the head and a very blank look. This very human emotion she was feeling was bothering even her. Why did it just hit her? She had always admired Mayuri, but this time her mind was taking it too far. "I am here for the afternoon report of all subjects on levels D through H." Her tone was mono, and her eyes looked at the low seated member with nothing but a stare that seemed to come from a shell. Nemu liked it that way, to not be figured out. More or less because it would just be troublesome and her Captain more than likely would not advise such manners coming from her.

After being given a brief explanation of all the subjects she nodded and went to gather up lunch. In the dining area she got Mayuri's favourite dish. Her eyes stared at the food but she was lost in thought. A small sigh escaped from her before she fixed herself and made her face blank again before going out and serving her Captain his food. Mayuri said nothing to her as she handed him the reports and his food, a slight nod was given and she sat down across from him staring into her lap. This was the most awkward silence ever. "Nemu, leave me be right now." He spoke in a rather softer tone than normal. So much so, it made her tilt her head to the side to see if he was alright. While walking out the door she heard him sigh and shuffle through his papers.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Was I too easy with Mayuri? Did I catch him correctly in your eyes? I need as much review as possible so I can know what to do to improve so I can cater to as much people as possible. How was I with Nemu? Was she submissive enough? Overly submissive? Thank you all for reading! There will be updates as fast as I can get them.


End file.
